


Glycerine

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Release"; Faith and Wes go drug shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glycerine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It was such a shame that Faith looked most attractive when she was most dangerous.

Something about the way her eyes flashed when she was furious made her look predatory, vulnerable and beautiful all in the same moment. 

Wesley thought, not for the first time, what an incredible Slayer, strike that, what an incredible woman, she could have been. If only. Maybe it was his fault anyway, he’d certainly failed her in every way he could.

“I think you must have fucking lost your mind, is what I think,” Faith snapped angrily, eyes flashing and fists suddenly clenched.

She strode away as though she couldn’t stand even looking at him. The alley was fairly highly trafficked by some of the less desirable members of LA’s underworld population and Wesley could only imagine what was going to happen if Faith’s little tirade garnered an audience.

”It’s an idea,” Wesley said mildly, ignoring her raging. “If it gets us Angelus isn’t it worth it?” He followed her closely, dogging her steps. 

“I don’t see you being all gung-ho to get strung out on vamp drugs, do I?” She whirled round, and her voice rang through the alley, challenging him. 

“If I thought I could fight with Angelus long enough to get him to bite me, I might.” 

Turning calmly, Wesley handed a wad of crumpled bills to a man that appeared to be passed out in a doorway. Quick as a cat the man leaped to his feet, snatched the money and disappeared into the building. He returned and handed a small package to Wesley, smirked knowingly at him, and went back inside. 

“It’s called Orpheus,” Wesley said quietly, holding the parcel up for Faith to see. 

Faith was standing across the alleyway, arms crossed over her chest. “What makes you think he won’t just snap my neck?” 

“Waste the chance to turn a Slayer? I doubt it.” 

“Gee, Wes, think you could get a little more cavalier with my life?” she asked disdainfully. 

“You’ve never been especially fond of it, have you?” He knew his words were unusually cruel and cold as soon as he started speaking, but they spilled out recklessly. Necessary, he thought, his fists clenching. It’s all necessary.

Faith flinched backward as though he’d struck her, her eyes widening. “I guess not,” she said tightly. “Don’t really play well with others. Never had much patience with assholes who try to act like they’re my friends”

“We’re not friends, Faith. We will never be friends.” To his surprise Wesley felt his throat tighten as he forced out the words. They could have been friends now, after everything he’d been through and done—he was finally in a position to understand her. 

“Whatever. You know what? Fuck you.” 

“This isn’t the time for this conversation,” Wesley said brusquely, swiping an imperceptible speck of dust from his sleeve.

“Didn’t notice we were having one,” Faith shot back. “From what I can tell it’s just you being a dick.” 

“Possibly,” Wesley crossed his arms over his chest. “But it doesn’t change that this is the only plan we have. Since simply fighting Angelus worked so well last time.” He indicated the bruise on her forehead with a finger; it bloomed dark and angry. 

Wesley watched as emotions warred on Faith’s face for a brief moment before instinct won out and she took a swing at him. He sidestepped deftly and caught her arm with one hand. He shoved her backward into the alley wall, bending her wrist and keeping a firm grip.

“You’re telegraphing those much more than you used to,” Wesley said quietly, leaning over her. “Might want to work on that.”

Faith looked up at him mulishly. Her eyes were wide and there was something like fear flickering around the edges of them, which of course she ignored as she struggled. 

And Wesley suddenly remembered how very young she was, in spite of her attitude and bravado. So young and she’d never had a chance. Not really. 

His hand inched forward and touched her face; her skin felt like spun glass under his fingers. He had the wild desire to spare her, to go back in time and make himself a better Watcher, a better *person*, to save her. 

Wesley wanted to know the girl underneath that brash exterior. And he knew she would never let him in.

Faith jerked her head away at his touch and glared at him. 

He wanted that girl. Desperately. 

In one fluid motion, without thinking, Wesley pinned Faith’s arms over her head and turned her face so she was unable to break eye contact. Then he kissed her so hard that her head snapped back into the wall with a dull thud. “The fuck, Wes?” she asked, confused. 

“A possibility,” he whispered, his voice low. “But not just yet.” 

And Wesley leaned in closer and covered her lips with his. He felt her resist for a moment, before sinking forward and responding hungrily, forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

They kissed like animals for a moment, fighting and tearing at one another with teeth and tongues. Faith’s hands struggled against his, but Wesley kept her pinned to the wall. Slayer strength or not, she was half his size and at a disadvantage because of the position he had her in. He pulled back a bit and looked down at Faith with a smirk. She was panting, her breath hot and moist blowing up into his face. 

This time when Wesley kissed her his lips were languid and slow. He slipped his tongue into her mouth gently, taking his time, exploring. He felt Faith’s responding whimper rather than heard it, as if her entire body was reacting to him, all of it thrumming and humming next to his. It was intoxicating. 

As his fingers tightened over her wrists, Wesley thought briefly that Faith wasn’t the only one who knew how to torture people. There was a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled away slowly. In one long motion Wesley ran his tongue up the side of Faith’s neck, closing his lips around her earlobe. He sucked at it for a moment, lightly, before biting down hard. 

The sudden sound of her intake of breath was all the proof he needed that he’d guessed right, Faith liked more than a little bit of pain with her pleasure. Wesley understood; he felt like that himself these days. It was the only way you could be sure things were real, if they hurt. Pain was grounding. 

One hand slid up underneath her top, reached around and deftly unhooked her bra. She gasped as his fingers moved up and over her breasts and arched her back, pushing herself into his hand. Wesley’s fingers twirled slowly around her nipples, focusing on one then the other. Faith squirmed, a low groan passing between her lips. Her entire body bucked forward, demanding. 

In an instant her mouth was pressed back against his, sucking and biting. Faith had apparently gotten tired of waiting. He’d become so involved in her body he’d forgotten to maintain his hold on her wrists. Now her fingers were everywhere, touching, grabbing and fondling; the combinations of sensations was enough to make him dizzy. 

Wesley pushed her back against the wall with a thump and Faith’s fingers instinctively slid to the buckle of his pants. Her eyes were dark and her breathing heavy. He pushed her hands away, determinedly, and pushed one of his own forward into the waistband of those dangerously tight jeans. 

The fingers of one hand worked the buttons and zipper, while the other forged ahead, sliding under the edge of her panties. Faith’s hips jerked violently as Wesley’s fingers played up and down her thighs, teasing, always just at the edge of her entrance, never more. 

“Wesley, goddamnit,” she moaned, squirming still. “Can’t—“

Before she’d finished speaking, Wesley slipped a finger inside her. He was surprised to find out how wet she was. The suddenness of his movements seemed to excite her even more; Faith made a low moan and clawed at his torso. 

”Be patient,” he whispered, into her ear, nipping her earlobe lightly and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He slid another finger inside her.

Pressing her hips forward urgently, Faith made a sound that was halfway between a groan and a scream. If Wesley had been more coherent, he might have told her to keep it down as they were in a public place. But instead he only registered that hearing her make noises like that was making him incredibly hard. 

This event did not go unnoticed by Faith, who responded by pushing his pants further down onto his hips and grasping his erection firmly. Lightening-quick, her fingers slid the length of him once, twice, three times, swirling over the head of his cock. He rocked backward the tiniest bit and pressed himself harder into her hand.

“Jesus, Faith,” he growled into her ear as her fingers dug into his shoulder and he felt her hand tighten around him even more. Wesley shoved her back violently again before ducking in for another, rougher kiss. 

“Wesley…” Faith’s voice crackled roughly, “Please…” 

Suddenly Wesley felt ashamed of himself. He was trying to break her, to prove that he could. He looked down at her face, empty of everything except desire and need, and knew that this was something inevitable; this moment, this act. 

He placed a hand on her hip to brace himself and lifted her opposite leg to wrap around him. Faith was sucking along the edge of his collarbone leaving dark red welts, marking him with her touch. 

Wesley lifted her body up onto his hips and slid inside her, groaning as his surroundings seemed to explode into color and lights and heat and warmth and dear GOD, Faith. Everywhere. She used the wall behind her as leverage to match him thrust for thrust and their bodies slammed together violently. She slid down the length of him again and again, and Wesley felt himself push deeper and deeper inside her. Each time she pulled herself upward and popped over the head of his cock, he saw stars. 

Faith’s other leg had come up to wrap around him, as well, and her fingers gripped his hair tightly, yanking hard in time to her thrusting in a way that was oddly erotic. Wesley kissed her again, and there was something desperate in his touch. He bit her lip, hard, and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

“Tell me you love me,” she whispered, locking eyes with him. “Just fucking say it,” she barked. 

The depths of her gaze seemed to go on forever, and Wesley was falling, drowning in a sea of Faith where everything jumbled together in a painful mass of knives and handcuffs, glass and blood, all mixed up with a terrified girl crying her eyes out on his bathroom floor covered in a thin layer of plaster dust. 

“I love you,” he replied, his voice low, and for that one infinitesimal moment, he meant it. He loved her strength, her fire, her utter and complete self-interest. He loved her because she survived, because she refused to simply stop being, because the sheer force of her frightened him. 

He pressed himself deeper inside her with a hard, rough thrust, trying to absorb some of that strength for himself. 

Fireworks burst behind Wesley’s eyelids as he came. His face was buried in Faith’s hair and everywhere he smelled and felt her and he was moaning, making deep guttural noises.

“Dear God, Faith…” he groaned.

With one last thrust downward, Faith’s entire body rocked forward, then back and she made a soft mewling noise like a kitten. She started crying out, “Fuck! Yes!” and made one final garbled noise that Wesley was almost certain had been his name. Faith slumped against him, one hand still tangled into his hair, the other around his waist. They pulled apart slowly, cautiously, as if unsure how to behave. 

Faith didn’t lift her face from his neck for what seemed an eternity. Wesley could feel her breath coming in hard little gasps against his skin. Her fingers were clenching and unclenching over the fabric of his shirt, and Wesley hoped desperately she wasn’t noticing how frantically his heart was beating. His hand moved, shadow-light, over her hair. He wanted to bury his face in it again and breathe her in for as long as possible.

“Work to do,” she finally said in a low voice that was raspier than it should have been. She pulled back from him and forced a smile that was painful for Wesley to look at, it was so alien, so unlike her. “We should go.” 

Faith refastened her pants and adjusted her belt before running her hands over her hair absently, as though she were looking for something to do with them. 

Watching this, Wesley felt something crack and break inside him. “You don’t have to do this,” he said, his voice low and hard, an ache he wasn’t sure he wanted to identify rising and tightening in his chest. “Faith—“

But, she had already moved away from him and was gathering up the dropped supplies. Slipping the hypodermic into the leg of her pants. She paused at his words and turned. 

With surprising tenderness she touched Wesley’s face with the back of her hand. 

Regret was in her eyes and something else that Wesley had never seen there before, something that if he didn’t know better he would have called genuine affection, a longing that made him hurt in a way that didn’t have a name.

“Yes, I do,” she said, very quietly but in a voice edged with steel. 

And Wesley thought she had never looked more beautiful.


End file.
